Dream SHiMer Interview
(This is just really random since I was bored xD I guess this is also an RP so yeah xD) BTW this is really long and also really pointless so you don't have to read it unless you're really bored or something idk xD Plot After forming a Dream Team, the members of SHiMer's Dream Team (except Jewlie) were asked to be interviewed on future plans, and their interview was shown live on TV. Jururu, who refused to wait outside with the managers, came in with them. Interview Meganee: Hai! Thanks a lot for coming today SHiMer! I'm Meganee, and I'll be interviewing you today! Mizuki: We know... *Sits down next to Shion* Meganee: Now then, let's start with a quick introduction please! Mizuki: I-Introduction... Erm... OhaMorning! I'm Hoshizora Mizuki! I'll even outstrip the stars to meet all my fans! Shion: Todo Shion-da. Sit back and enjoy our interview! igo! Hikari: Min'na, tadaima~ Mizuki, Shion, Chiharu, Meganee and random people watching in the audience: Okaeri! Hikari: Ehehe~ Todo Hikari desu. Let's all have a fun time today! Chiharu: Gokigen'yo. Chiharu-desu. May you have a relaxing time listening to our interview and learning more about us... Chiru~ Meganee: That was so cute Chiharu-hime-sama! Chiharu: P-Please refrain from complimenting me so much. This is an interview. Meganee: Moving on, Oh? One two three four... Where's your fifth member? Mizuki: Eh? Etto... Our fifth member is the Goddess Jewlie... And... well unfortunately she can't attend the- Jururu suddenly jumps out of the pact: Aiai~ SHiMer and Chiharu: AH! Mizuki quickly jumped up and distracted the fans while Hikari and Chiharu did the same with the camera. Shion grabbed Jururu and went backstage. Cameranee: C-Cut to ads! Shion: Mou... Why won't you stay with Usagi? Jururu: Aiai? Usagi rushes in: I'll take care of her-usa~ Usagi tries to grab Jururu but Jururu grabs on really tight to Shion and refused to let go. Shion: Jururu, I have to return to the interview. I can't stay here and watch you. Jururu: *Shakes head* Aiai! Ai-Ai-AI!!!!!! *Shakes head really hard* Shion: You don't want to go with Usagi? Jururu: *Nods* Shion: *Sigh* You have to be quiet ok? No talking, yelling or screaming. Jururu: *Nods as if saying "I understand"* Mizuki: Oi, Shinocchi! Are you done yet? Shion: Tell Meganee there's a slight change of plans... Mizuki: Eh? -------- SHiMer and Chiharu were back on stage. This time, Jururu was sitting next to Shion and Mizuki. Meganee: Sorry for the interruption! Let's resume our interview! Mizuki: Hai! Meganee: Oh? Where'd that... doll come from? Jururu: Ju- Mizuki: *Covers Jururu's mouth* Eh? What are you talking about? This was always here right Shinocchi? Everyone? Shion: Y-Yeah... Hikari: I'm pretty sure it was ^^" Chiharu: The camera must've missed it earlier ^^ Just leave it there, it looks nice and cute~ ^^ Meganee: O-Ok... First question! Chiharu-hime, how did you join the team? Chiharu: Well... For me it was Mizuki's invitation I guess... Mizuki invited me out of the blue to join her team.... And I guess I agreed. Meganee: Eh? Just like that? Chiharu: Yes. I'm also part of Chao Music, as some fans here might now. However, Ichigo-chan is busy with her activities in Prism Force, so there isn't anything much for us to do right now ^^" Meganee: Sou desuka... Shion-san, I'm pretty sure all the fans are aware that you are also the center of Dressing Pafe. What are you planning on doing in the future? Shion: Of course, stick with both teams. Dressing Pafe and SHiMer, they're both important teams I can't imagine leaving either right now. Meganee: Then... Hikari-san, you're the youngest of SHiMer correct? How do you feel in this position? Hikari: Of course, I feel really... short... In both experience and height! Few people laugh. Hikari: When we first formed SHiMer with just the three of us... It was alright ^^" Now, Chiharu-hime and Jewlie-sama have both joined. I feel like I'm gonna drag some people down... Shion: You shouldn't worry about that when you're dancing. Chiharu: That's right! When you're dancing or singing, it doesn't matter how old you are! We're all friends standing on the same stage! Hikari: Thanks you two ^^ I do occasionally find myself trying to match everyone else's movements sometimes though... Mizuki: Hey, how come I don't feel that kind of thing when it comes to me? Hikari; Because you're scared of literally everything... I feel like I'm older than you... Mizuki: Hey! Meganee: Calm down everyone, we're all teammates here! Mizuki and Hikari: Hmph! Shion: You two, stop this. Mizuki and Hikari: Hai... Meganee: Oh~ I guess this is why some fans call Shion the "elder sister" in the group... Shion: *Clears throat* Meganee: This was originally meant for Jewlie-san... But I guess someone can answer it. Is this team going to interrupt your goddess jobs? Mizuki: Ah hai! I can answer that! Of course, Jewlie's going to continue the Kami Challenges and the Kami Idol Grand Prix. We haven't worked everything out on how we're going to perform since Jewlie-san is quite busy, but I'm sure it'll work out! Meganee: That sounds reassuring! Jururu: Mama... Meganee: Eh? Who said that? Hikari went on a panic attack and wondered what to do and Chiharu pretended not to hear it. Mizuki acted quickly. Mizuki: T-That was me! *Imitates Jururu's voice* Mama... Etto... It's a script line! I'm playing the daughter of the main character in a school play, I guess that accidentally slipped out! Ehe~ Jururu: Ehe~ Hikari: *Another panic attack (xD)* Chiharu: Ehe~ That was me! Shion: *Gives Jururu a "be quiet" look* Jururu: *Sadly sulks and sits there quietly* Meganee: So... Is there a center of this Dream Team? Or will it continue like SHiMer originally did and have no center? Mizuki: We haven't decided that yet... But I think we might be sticking with switching centers like we did with SHiMer... Meganee: What started this idea of no center? You're the first team with an odd number of members but still no confirmed center... Mizuki: W-Well... When we first started we really had a hard time deciding the center among the three of us... Shion: I was already center of Dressing Pafe, so I wanted to give someone else a chance. Hikari: I felt like Mizuki or Oneechan should be the center since I was the youngest... Mizuki: And I didn't want to because... It was annoying! Everyone sweatdropped. Mizuki: Eh what? Chiharu: *Giggles* I think what Mizuki meant to say was, she didn't feel that she was responsible enough to handle such a difficult job. Mizuki: Hey that's not what- Shion: *Stares at Mizuki with a fiery aura* Mizuki: I mean... Yep ^^" Meganee: Now then, Mizuki-san, I heard you were the one that started this idea of forming a Dream Team for SHiMer. Why? Mizuki: Etto... Well I just thought it'd be a lot more fun as a 5 member team! We can be a bit more creative in terms of stages as well... Jururu: *Starts tapping Shion on the hand* Mizuki: Also, it's a lot easier because Shinocchi, Hikari and I kinda have trouble deciding what to use for the themes for the Quarter Grand Prix... So extra help is good! Jururu: *Taps Shion slightly harder* Shion: Stop. Meganee: I see. Then... How did it feel when all 5 of you did the Kami Challenge? Chiharu: For a minute, I felt as if we were in perfect sync Hikari: Like... Our hearts were connected! I was thinking "If this continues on, are we gonna become a single person?" Ehehe~ Jururu: *Starts pulling Shion's finger trying to get her attention xD* Shion: *Looks over in Jururu (and Mizuki's ) direction* Would you stop that? Everyone looks at Shion. Shion: I-I mean... Mizuki: G-Gomen Shinocchi! *Moves over* I didn't mean to sit on your hand (xD) Shion: I-It's fine... (Clears throat) 不可思議!　（fukashigi!) That time really was something abnormal! Hikari: 不可思議!　（fukashigi!) translates to "mystery" or "incomprehensible" Mizuki: I knew in that moment that the 5 of us were perfect! We had to be a Dream Team! Meganee: I see. Well then, I believe our interview time is up. Please wait till after these commercials where we'll be challenging SHiMer to a very hard challenge! -------- Shion: That takes care of that... Hikari: *Gives Jururu a bottle of milk* So that's what you were yelling about... Jururu was trying to tell you to... uh... etto... What's a nice way to put it... *Looks at Chiharu for help* Chiharu: Hm... I guess... She had a little leak and needed to change? Hikari: Oohhh as expected of the princess! *Writes it down* Mizuki: What are we gonna do? If she keeps making noise we can't keep her on camera... (Everyone looks at Jururu, who was drinking her milk really happily) Hikari: And we're told to change to our practice uniform so it's definitely not more sitting down and talking. Are we just gonna make Oneechan hold Jururu on stage? Shion: I refuse! Chiharu: Well, what else can we do? She's gonna pop out if we put her into that pact again... Meganee: *Opens the door* We're airing again soon! Please be on standby! Shion: For now... *Looks at Jururu* You have to stay here. Jururu: *Blinks eyes in confusion* Mizuki: Come on, let's go! *Pushes the three of them out the door* Jururu goes back to drinking her milk. -------- Meganee: Welcome back to the program! If you look behind me... *Moves aside* Right now, we're not in a different area of the studio! Our next program is the Crazy PriPara Games! Our first challenge is Ultimate Twister! SHiMer and Chiharu: Ultimate Twister? Meganee: Right! I'll spin the wheel here *Holds up a wheel* which has left and right hands along with left and right feet, and a color. You have to put your limb on that particular color. For example *Spins the wheel* It says to put your left hand on red. In that case, you put your red hand on red. When you can't do it or you fall from the pose, you'll lose! Mizuki: I don't really get it... Chiharu: I suppose it's a bit like a flexibility test... Hikari: Naruhodo! Shion: I won't be going easy on you! Meganee: Now then *Spins the wheel* Put your left hand in the air please! SHiMer and Chiharu raised their hands and sweatdropped (xD) Meganee: Next is... left hand on red! SHiMer and Chiharu put their hands on a red dot Meganee: Right foot on red! Shion and Hikari spun around on their hands and put their right foot on the red dot directly next to their hands, while Chiharu and Mizuki had to move to the next mat over because there was no more areas left, and felt a stretch. Mizuki: Ow!!!! Chiharu: Deal with it ^^ Meganee: Left foot on yellow! Shion and Hikari stretched their left foot. Mizuki almost fell but managed to do it and Chiharu ended up in the splits except with her hand still on red. Mizuki: Oh gosh... Don't do something hard next please... Hikari: Stop complaining... Meganee: Right hand on blue. For Shion it was easy, there was one directly in front of her which she could reach easily. Hikari however had to place her hand under Chiharu's leg to reach. Mizuki had one near her leg, and Chiharu just found herself balancing better in the splits with her right hand helping her. Meganee: Right foot in the air! Mizuki: EH????? Chiharu almost fell since she was relying on her leg for the splits, but somehow managed to stay up. Shion lifted hers easily, while Hikari had to struggle a little bit before lifting hers. Mizuki put her pressure on her two hands and left foot and managed to lift it up slightly. Meganee: You're all starting to get twisted now aren't you? Mizuki: JUST MOVE ON! Chiharu: Mizuki, be more polite ^^" Hikari: Oneechan, you look really relaxed... Shion: I wouldn't call this being twisted... More like I'm just sitting down but not on my bottom. Meganee: Right hand on red! Mizuki collapsed. She couldn't do it. Chiharu struggled a little bit, but also fell due to the fact that Hikari's hand was under her foot. Hikari barely reached it, while Shion had to get up a little bit to reach it. Meganee: Mizuki-chan and Chiharu-chan are out! Which one of the Todo sisters will win? Let's find out! Left hand in the air! Hikari lifted hers and barely stayed up. (They're both only balancing their left foot and right hand xD) Shion also lifted hers, but was still in an easy position Meganee: Right hand in the- Oh that's not possible is it? Hikari: If you mean in the air, then yes! Chiharu: It's technically impossible Meganee: *Spins it again* Left foot on green! Hikari collapsed. She couldn't do it. Shion on the other hand easily placed it on green. Meganee: Hikari-chan is out! I guess that makes Shion-san our winner! Mizuki: Can we take a second to just look at Shinocchi's pose right now? Chiharu: She's barely even twisted... Shion got up: If you just predict the next move, you can calculate the best move to ensure victory. Hikari: I should've done that... Mizuki: Well, at least we finally fi- Meganee: It's not over yet! There's 2 more competitions! Mizuki: EEEHHH???? Meganee: Don't worry, this one's easy! It's just arm wrestling! Hikari: Arm wrestling? Chiharu: So it's a test of strength huh... Meganee: Right! Now then, let's have Mizuki vs Shion and Chiharu vs Hikari! We'll both do it at the same time! Get in positions! They all put their elbows on their tables and got in position. Meganee: Ready, start! Mizuki and Shion started pushing against each other as hard as they could. For a while, they both didn't budge. Meganee: Oh... Mizuki and Shion seem to be evenly matched! Shion: You're not half bad... Mizuki: You're definitely stronger than I expected... This went on for a while but eventually Mizuki lost her strength and Shion slammed her hand onto the table. Meganee: Shion-san's the winner! Now on the Chiharu vs Hikari side... Oh? Hikari was lying dead on the ground while Chiharu just got up when she saw them looking over. Chiharu: I won ^^ Meganee: I see! So it's Shion vs Chiharu. Who will be the winner? Mizuki: Oi, Hikari, you alive? Hikari: No... Mizuki: Ok she's alive! Meganee: Get in positions! Shion: *Gets into position and thinks* Hikari's never been that strong... But I wonder how strong Chiharu really is... This will be interesting to see... Chiharu: *Gets into position and thinks* I really hope I didn't hurt Hikari-chan too badly... Meganee: Ready... Start! The minute Meganee said "Start!", Shion's hand slammed onto the table. It sent Shion flying (xD) making her land on her back. Meganee: Chiharu wins! Chiharu: A-Are you ok? I'm so sorry! *Continues apologizing while Mizuki helped Shion up* Shion: That is some strength... Mizuki: Shinocchi didn't stand a chance! Sugoi! She's the strongest one out of SHiMer too! Hikari: I didn't know anyone could beat Oneechan till I wrestled with Chiharu just now... Shion: There's no need to apologize. In fact, I'm glad we have such a strong comrade on our team now. Chiharu: R-Really? Thanks... Meganii rushes into the studio: Jewlie's here! Everyone: EEEHHH???? Jewlie walks in: Min'na-san, kon'nichiwa! SHiMer and Chiharu: Jewlie! Hikari: Where've you been? Jewlie: Sorry, I've been slightly busy with the upcoming Kami Idol Grand Prix ^^ *Sees Shion and Hikari's hands, which were slightly red on the backside* Are you two alright? Hikari: Yeah ^^ Shion: Just a small injury... Jewlie: I see... Please be more careful, Hikari-chan and Shion-san ^^ Hikari: Kay... Wait what... Mizuki: Don't you usually call Shinocchi- Chiharu: *Covers Mizuki's mouth* Etto... How long can you stay? ^^ Jewlie: I heard there was an interview, but... Looks like it's already over ^^ Shion: I don't even have any idea what's happening right now... Chiharu: (Whispers to Mizuki) Do you know how embarrassing it is if a goddess calls Shion-chan "mum"? Just roll with it in public ok? Mizuki: Hai... Meganee: My! Goddess Jewlie has appeared! This is a big surprise! Jewlie: *Smiles at a nearby camera* Meganee: Do you mind joining us for our final competition? Jewlie: I don't see why not ^^ Meganee: It's quite simple, it's just a PriPara Trivia Corner! Please press the button in front of you if you know the answer! Mizuki: Eeehhh???? Meganee: Question 1! The song sang by the Saints at their last- Chiharu pressed the button. Meganee: Yes? Chiharu-sama? Chiharu: It's Make it! correct? Meganee: Correct! The next one is a pun, so think hard before answering! Question 2: What do pandas eat? Shion pressed the buzzer Shion: Bread (pan-da) Meganee: Correct! Question 3: Translate the following into English. Resutoran de hataraku no ni wa mou unzari! Hikari: Etto... Jewlie: Hm... Mizuki pressed the buzzer Mizuki: I'm sick of working at the restaurant! Meganee: Ping pong! Correct!!!! Question 4: Twinkle Ribbon specializes in Lovely-type coords, Holic Trick specializes in Cool-type... So, what does the newest brand for the Kami Idol Grand Prix, Rosette Jewel, specialize in? Jewlie pressed the buzzer: It specializes in lovely, pop and cool-type coords! Meganee: As expected of a goddess! Correct! Question 5: (A picture with the coord Hikari used for the Spring Quarter shows up on the screen) What two flowers inspired this coord? Mizuki: EH? Michiko didn't tell us... Hikari: Etto... A pink flower? Shion: I'm not that good with flowers... Chiharu pressed the buzzer: The Fuchsia Magellanica and the Mirabilis Jalapa Pink flowers! Meganee: Sugoi! Correct! That was some wonderful spotting! Chiharu: They're both flowers I have in my garden, so I'm well aware of how they look. Meganee: Now then, everyone's tied with 1 point each... Here comes our last question! Question 6: When SHiMer had it's first meeting after becoming a Dream Team, a certain... quote was said by Jewlie... What was it? All 5 pressed the buzzer at the same time. Mizuki: Eh? Hikari: Who pressed it first? Chiharu: I believe we all pressed it at the same time... Jewlie: That's what I believe as well... Shion: So... Who answers? Meganee: How about the 5 of you answer at the same time? Mizuki: I guess I don't mind... All 5 look at each other, nod and answer: As long as you have the passion, anyone can become a Divine Idol! Meganee: Correct! That means the last round is a tie! Mizuki: By the way... To the winners get anything? (xD) Meganee: There is no prize! System-desu~ SHiMer fall while Chiharu and Jewlie just sweatdropped while smiling. Chiharu: Well... I guess the system was always like this... Meganee: That brings us to the end of today's program! See you next week! (sorry this was so long guys xD) Category:Ivanly912 Category:Roleplays Category:ParaPri 2016